


Grass Blocks

by goblinhimbo



Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo
Summary: Phil is more than a little confused about the blocks showing up everywhere. Ranboo is just confused about how they didn't notice.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121798
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1360





	Grass Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the stream in which Ranboo runs around picking up blocks and has silk touch hands. 
> 
> Also, note that most people in this would interact with dirt and rocks in the same way we do, and material is only in cubes when enderman pick them up.

The first time it happened Phil was just confused. It wasn’t everyday that you find perfectly cubed dirt on your doorstep, after all.

It wasn’t a completely uncommon sight, to be fair. There were many endermen in the North where they lived, and since Ranboo moved into his shack nearby Phil has been making an effort to not kill as many of them. He did a couple times, when the hybrid first came, but stopped soon after he realized how the boy tensed each time. 

Still, even if he was somewhat familiar with the sight of oddly perfectly cubed material, it was odd to see as soon as he tried to leave the house. He hadn’t seen or heard any of the creatures overnight like he usually would, and even when he was aware of their presence it wasn’t often they came so close to their home. 

After a few moments however, Phil shrugged and moved on with his day. It was easy to put the slightly confusing incident out of his mind, until the next time it happened. 

The second time was far more difficult to move on from compared to the first, especially with someone else being there to reaffirm the oddness of it all. 

Phil stood in the entrance of Technoblade’s house again, this time staring into the house rather than out into the year. The home’s owner was standing next to him, his brows raised in confusion and bafflement, staring at a perfect block of _sand_ sitting in the middle of the room. 

_“Heh?”_

Phil shrugged, just as lost as his son. “Edward?” Phil questioned, his desperation for an answer showing clearly in his voice. The enderman gave a loud _Vwoop!_ , somehow managing to convey a refusal in his reply. Phil knew it couldn’t have been their house guest regardless, as trapped in the boat as he is. 

“Can we even move this without it crumbling?” 

Technoblade shrugged in reply, before walking forward and poking the sand. It fell apart within an instant, creating a small mound in the center of the small room. 

“Why.” His son’s monotone voice was nearly perfectly deadpan, barely conveying his annoyance and bafflement. Despite the absurdity of the situation Phil felt laughter bubble up in his chest. Before he could stop it, it spilled out of his throat, loud and obnoxious. When Techno turned to him, looking even more confused but simultaneously somehow completely deadpan, Phil just laughed even more. 

When he finally managed to calm down, he sighed as the reality of the situation set it. “We are going to have to clean this up.”

“Yep.”

“We should start doing that.”

"We should.”

Phil hesitated for a moment before he continued, “... Wanna go fight things instead?”

“Yeah.”

After that, they started seeing the cubes more and more often. Rarely ever in their house, though it does happen on occasion, and rarely ever anything other than dirt, grass still perfectly placed on top. Phil tried to not question it too much after a certain point, just accepting it as another odd thing that happened in his life. 

The only time he bothered to interact with the cubes was when they would end up inside, or blocking an entrance to something. He knew that Technoblade would occasionally remove some, muttering under his breath about property value, but didn’t question it beyond that anymore. 

Despite how regular of a thing it became, the conversation had never come up with Ranboo. The other hybrid had never mentioned it to him, so as far as Phil saw it there was no reason to bring it up. 

It took him a couple weeks to realize that may have been an oversight. 

The three hybrids had been spending the evening together, going to another mansion with the goal in mind to get totems. It had gone fairly well, with each of them winding up getting their own totem and in the end burning down the mansion. Phil had been weary at first, but seeing the excitement in Ranboo’s eyes and interest in Techno’s he had agreed. 

The night was an instant success in his mind when he saw his son genuinely enjoying himself watching it burn and talking with Ranboo, and he felt fondness in his chest for both of the boys as he watched them. 

Over the past few weeks Phil had gradually grown more and more fond of the enderman hybrid, and he had grown to admit to himself that he saw the boy as a son. He knew he had no real right to those feelings, with how he treated his youngest son, but he also knew that ignoring the feelings would likely just wind up hurting him in some way eventually. As long as he just kept those feelings to himself, it would be fine. 

Eventually the fire died down completely and the three of them searched the remnants, searching for secret rooms and chests. Along with the three totems between them they found a couple enchanted apples, dividing the loot between them. 

When they were finally sure they had found everything that they could, they headed back home, the journey taking a long time as always. By time they had finally made it back the sun had long since gone down, the cold night air making the journey far more unpleasant than the journey there. 

Ranboo had been about to part ways with them when Phil noticed how he shivered in the cold. He knew that the boy still hadn’t upgraded his home, that his ‘walls’ were still fences that would do nothing to keep out the chill. 

Phil felt the hybrid's miserable appearance tug at his heartstrings, and sighed quietly. 

“Ranboo, do you want to stay in our house tonight?” He saw the two younger men toward him, equally confused. “It’s awfully cold out here, lad. It wouldn’t be good for you to freeze to death in our backyard,” he explained with a smile. 

There was a beat of silence before he nodded, returning Phil’s smile. “Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Phil.” There was an almost uncomfortable note of sincerity in the boy’s voice, and Phil tried not to feel too guilty for the fact that he slept out there most nights. 

“Of course.”

With that, the little group continued walking toward the large house together. He felt relief once they were near their destination, very much looking forward to getting warm and ideally making some hot chocolate. 

Opening the door to their home quickly, he held it open for the two hybrids following behind him to walk in. Techno went in first, immediately walking to the fireplace to start a fire. Phol continued holding open the door, a couple seconds passing before his face screws up in confusion and he looks out the door. “Ranboo?”

From the bottom of the steps leading up to the door, Ranboo looked up and replied, “Sorry, I’m coming!”

And then, to Phil’s complete and utter bafflement, he picks up some dirt, in a perfect cube, and rushes inside. 

Phil automatically closed the door once the boy had entered, mind completely blank. Once the door had been securely closed, he turned back around to see Ranboo set the perfectly cubed dirt down in the middle of the room, in the same exact place the sand had been a couple months prior. 

Ranboo nodded, seemingly content with the placement, and happily backed away. Phil looked at Technoblade, relieved to see the confusion mirrored in his son's eyes. 

“What the fuck?” Phil forced out.

“Hmm?” Ranboo replied, looking away from his dirt finally and toward the winged hybrid. 

Phil just gestured toward the cube, unable to find the words.

Ranboo looked back toward the dirt, to Phil, and then the dirt again before recognition lighting up his eyes. “Oh! Did you guys like, not know I can do that?”

“No, we most definitely did not.” Techno spoke up. 

“But I have been doing it for a while? I’ve even left blocks for you?”

_“That was you?”_

“Obviously? I mean, they are perfect cubes? Aka the thing that endermen do? And I’m half enderman?”

That made both Techno and Ranboo pause. It took Phil several seconds to reply with, “That suddenly seems very obvious.”

Ranboo laughed, a hint of anxiety in his voice. “I’m sorry? I would have told you if I knew that you didn’t know, but I thought you knew. I didn’t exactly try to hide it.”

“It’s no problem, mate.” Phil smiled reassuringly, wanting to calm the boy’s anxieties. “But… Why? I’m not judging you or angry, I just don’t get why.”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “It’s calming, I guess. It just feels right.”

Phil thought over that answer for a moment before he nodded and walked over the couch finally. He sat down, relaxing back into the cushions. He glanced over at Techno who was still crouching by the fireplace, and raised an eyebrow. His son nodded, and went back to getting a fire started. 

“Well, that’s fair enough. Feel free to continue, but maybe not in the house. It’s a bit of a hassle to clean up.”

Ranboo nodded sheepishly, sitting next to the man on the couch. “Yeah, that’s fair. I’ll uh, clean that one up in the morning?”

Phil nodded back at him with a smile. “That works. It’s too late and cold to bother to do anything about it for now.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fire start. Technoblade stood and finally joined the other two, sitting next to his father. He seemed to somehow pull a book out of nowhere and went to reading without a single word. 

The conversation having finished, Ranboo curled up a bit on the other side of Phil. He yawned a bit, closing his eyes, and seemed to fall asleep within a minute. 

Between the two, Phil sat and closed his eyes as well. He did not sleep, instead basking in the feeling of having two sons next to him, and allowed himself to be content.


End file.
